To achieve the mission of the National Center for Simulation in Rehabilitation Research (NCSRR), we will engage a broad array of researchers in our activities. We have designed two programs?the Visiting Scholars program and the OpenSim Fellows program?to attract and engage researchers outside of the Stanford community who offer complementary expertise in a variety of rehabilitation areas. They will extend our impact in promoting the use of simulations in rehabilitation research. Our aims are as follows: 1. Attract talented scholars from computer science, biomechanics, robotics, physical therapy, rehabilitation and other fields to become experts in biomechanical simulation and the needs of the rehabilitation community through a Visiting Scholars program. 2. Mentor and support Visiting Scholars before, during, and after their eight-week visit. 3. Build an international community of simulation experts who are actively involved in expanding the impact of NCSRR through our OpenSim Fellows Program. 4. Evaluate the impact of the Visiting Scholar and OpenSim Fellows programs. The Visiting Scholars program provides an extended training and networking opportunity for researchers seeking to gain expertise in applying simulations to rehabilitation-related research, while the OpenSim Fellows program offers modeling and simulation experts the opportunity to help shape and expand the field. Together, these programs will create a pipeline for training and engaging researchers in the application of biomechanical simulations to rehabilitation research. The Visiting Scholars program will initiate and advance at least 20 new rehabilitation research projects that benefit from biomechanical simulations, training a new generation of simulation experts. The OpenSim Fellows program will recognize and incentivize 50 experts in the field to engage in the advancement and promotion of simulations in rehabilitation research. The result is a robust, dynamic community of experts that will sustain and grow the Center?s software, training resources, and rehabilitation research applications.